The Experimental Pathology Shared Service provides UWCCC investigators with histologic preparations of the highest caliber workmanship using a variety of procedures. Techniques range from classical histologic staining methods to cutting edge molecular histopathologic assays, such as immunohistochemical detection of molecules of interest. The facility additionally offers consultation services, by which UWCCC investigators can obtain the assistance of a.Pathologist in the examination and interpretation of their samples. The Pathologists are also available to discuss experimental design with interested investigators. Serial sections , of both frozen and paraffin-embedded material are routinely carried out, as well as autoradiography of tissue sections and cell cultures with appropriate stains. Drs. Ruth Sullivan and Henry C. Pitot offer consultation to investigators whenever the need arises. The ability of UWCCC investigators to fully characterize animal models of human cancer and to test hypotheses regarding mechanisms of neoplastic development in vivo depends on both the technical and diagnostic services of the Experimental Pathology Facility.